As the Wheels Turn
by peachylicious
Summary: Secrets are revealed and drama unfolds as the students and teachers at Forks High go on a weekend camping trip in the middle of the secluded forest. AH. AU. OOC. Bella&Edward.
1. All Aboard

**As the Wheels Turn **

**Summary: **Secrets are revealed and drama unfolds as the students and teachers at Forks High go on a weekend camping trip in the middle of the secluded forest. AH. AU. OOC. Rated Mature for a reason.

**Author's Note: **I'm writing this story as an exercise, to get back into writing my other stories. For some reason it helps when I start something new, because then I get random cravings to continue writing my unfinished stories.

**Chapter One - All Aboard **

**Bella POV**

Friday, the last day of school before a short two day break to escape from the melodrama that existed in every high school. This Friday, however, would not be followed by a typical Saturday and Sunday at home. This weekend was the annual senior camping trip. Bring on the drama. Or don't. That'd be preferable.

The one positive thing about today was that classes were cancelled on this stormy Friday, because we were scheduled to set out on our little adventure at noon. But the negative overruled the positive. Despite the fact that the buses wouldn't arrive until our departure time, we were still expected to arrive at the school when first period would normally begin. Why? Because teachers were evil soul sucking monsters, that was why.

We had gathered into the auditorium to wait for noon to roll around, and all I could think about was whether or not I should spread my coat out on the floor in front of the chairs and take a nice, long nap.

A horrendous giggle echoed through the auditorium, ringing through my sensitive ears, and I cringed. I glanced around the crowded room - boys running up and down the aisles, stomping loudly…a few girls sitting on the stage, legs dangling over the edge as they talked to a teacher…a group of guys huddled in a circle, near the stage…and random kids sitting all over the place, talking loudly. That'd be a definite no to possibly taking a nap.

"Good morning, sunshine." Alice climbed up to the top row and plopped down beside me.

"Mmph," I mumbled in return.

She handed me hot chocolate in a foam cup and I immediately took a sip.

"Mmm." I smiled into the cup. "Good morning, darling dear."

"Much better." She folded her legs and relaxed into the chair. "What's on the agenda today?"

I gave her sideways glare.

She touched the bottom of my cup and tipped the rim against my mouth, forcing me to take another sip.

Feeling better, I answered, "Well, we're stuck here for a few hours, and then we get to cram into a bus with the rest of the delinquents for another few hours. And then we get to trek through a gross and dirty forest filled with spiders and other frightening creatures to set up tents and sleep outside." I took another sip. "Could this weekend be any greater?"

"It's straight out of a fairytale, that's for sure," she replied dryly.

The rest of our posse trotted over and took their seats in the row in front of us before twisting around to look at us.

"This should be illegal," Eric said, clearly exhausted.

"Agreed," Jessica replied. "Making us sleep outside with animals? Hello. Welcome to the 21st century. We're meant to be indoors. I mean, seriously, do I look like a pig?"

"Sometimes," I answered.

She narrowed her eyes at me as I took a large gulp of hot chocolate.

"No. Never," I corrected myself.

"Not that," Eric said, "being awake this early. It's wrong."

Jessica slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "You were up this early yesterday, dork."

"I thought it was illegal then as well." He flicked her arm. "And quit hitting me."

I stared at the two of them and shook my head. "It's amazing how much we've matured these past four years."

Alice tapped my wrist with her index finger. Twice.

I turned my attention towards her. "May I help you?"

"Drama alert." She jerked her head towards a couple standing a few feet away, in the aisle. The girl had her arms crossed in front of her, an angry expression on her face and her jaw was clenched tight as she glared up at the guy.

"Ah," I said, "What is it now? Another break up and she announced her 5th pregnancy, although each time she supposedly had a miscarriage after the relationship healed, and now he's finally catching on and called her bullshit and she's pissed he'll be deadbeat dad, even though she's not really pregnant?" I took a deep breath, that was a lot to say in one sentence.

Alice shrugged. "Probably. You can't say you've truly experienced high school until you've seen a fake pregnancy in order to prevent a break up."

"My dear Alice, we've experienced too much high school. I cannot wait for it to end, after all, we know adults _never_ lie and cause drama."

We quickly glanced at each other, looking deep into the others eyes.

"Oh God," I said, "It's really never going to end, is it?"

Jessica poked her head in. "What are you two jabbering about?"

"Stuff," Alice replied.

Jessica gripped the back of her seat, leaning in closer to us. "What kind of stuff?"

Eric, still have asleep, mumbled, "They're acting like arrogant pretentious morons again. Claiming to hate drama, yet secretly wishing one of our classmates is a prince in disguise, dating the poorest nerdy girl in school."

"You are way off, sir," I stated. "I'm hoping one of our teachers is secret undercover agent scouring for another imposter, a dangerous notorious hitman. The romantic Cinderella crap is for amateurs. Bring on the action and suspense."

Eric looked at Jessica. "I was right about the arrogant pretentious moron part."

"Arrogant, yes, I admit it," I said, "Though I prefer to be called sassy. Pretentious, eh, debatable. Moron? Most certainly not."

Jessica blurted, "Hey look, it's your boyfriend!"

Eric, Alice and I looked up in time to see James Cameron, the idiotic Forks senior, not the director, walk past us. As he trailed by our row of seats, he stuck his middle finger up in our direction. I returned the gesture. It'd be rude not to reply.

Jessica was what I'd refer to as ditzy. Whenever she'd see someone we didn't like, she'd either claim the person was our lover or best friend, depending on their gender.

James was my mortal enemy. Our mothers were best friends in high school and even had us 4 months apart. They forced us to play together when we were kids, but then our parents got into some random fight. I'd hear my mom and dad rant about the Camerons, so I'd relay what I heard, and James would tell me bad things about my parents. We then took our parents' hate for each other out on each other. His mother was supposedly a slut, so that made him a dirty illegitimate bastard. I was 7 years old when I decided this. Damn. Children were freaking cruel. It wasn't as though we got any better as we aged, however, considering we were still fighting till this day.

"I've lost all faith in humanity," I said aloud.

"Ditto," James muttered, "God inflected unnecessary pain on us by creating you, thus making me fear for this worlds future. The anti-Christ has been born." His voice faded as he wandered off.

I yelled back at him, "My _parents_ created me, actually. You know, the _married _couple!"

Alice covered her ears. "Chill, girlfriend."

Eric stared at me. "This is the girl who calls herself superior to the rest of us."

I shrugged both shoulders and lowered my voice. "I'm not without flaws."

"We know," Jessica, Eric and Alice replied simultaneously.

******

"Noon! O-M-G. It's finally noon." I shot up out of my chair as my friends followed me with their eyes, looking like disinterested zombies.

Standing in front of the stage Mrs. Durst, the uptight 12th grade English teacher, whistled to gain everyone's attention. "Alright. Listen up. The buses just arrived-"

Applause broke out all over the auditorium and people began standing up.

Mrs. Durst shouted, "Quiet!" Silence fell across the room. "Everyone remain in your seats." People groaned as they sat back down. I silently re-took my place next to Alice. "Here are the rules-", another round of groans, "you've already been given your bus number, and when I list your bus, you will stand up and form a line by the door. We're going to be organized, we're not barbarians."

As my bus number was called, I was both disgruntled and overjoyed by some of the people who followed me down. James, the hick, stood somewhere at the end of the line, along with his trashy girlfriend, while my three best friends stood next to me near the beginning-middle of the line. I thought having James on the same bus as me for the next several hours would be torture, but it got worse, Mrs. Durst was our bus chaperone. Each bus was assigned two chaperones, and if we also got Mr. Greene or Mrs. Holt, I'd hang myself.

We walked out to the buses and boarded after the teachers did a quick head count. Alice and I shared a seat near the back of the bus, and Eric and Jessica sat across from us. Unfortunately, James some how made it near the back, only two seats in front of us.

Jessica squealed and gripped my upper arm, nearly cutting off my circulation. Apparently it was a mistake to make Alice scoot in and sit by the window. I was now vulnerable to physical abuse.

I winced. "Plan on taking my arm with you, or can I have it back? Fully intact, preferably."

"Look," she whispered, nudging her head toward the front of the bus, _still_ gripping my arm. "Mike just got switched to our bus."

I watched as Mrs. Durst walked Mike to a seat where only one person was sitting. He was originally supposed to be on a different bus, but apparently plans had been changed.

I pulled on one of Jessica's fingers, making her death grip on my arm loosen, and she finally got the hint and let me go.

"Thank you," I said with a grimace. The girl was stronger than she looked.

"Sorry." She smiled. "But I've totally just made plans to hook up with Mike this week."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Right. Good luck with that."

Crushes were always disastrous, especially for someone like Jessica who was completely in love with the most popular kid in school, and he didn't know she existed.

Jessica sighed happily. "This is my chance. I'm going to be brave. I'm going to go for it. After all, we're only seniors once." She paused for a few seconds. "And I will slit my wrists if I go to college a virgin."

Speaking of crushes, the barely out of college history teacher stepped aboard and took his seat near the bus driver.

"Who're our chaperones?" Alice asked. She was so tiny and the bus was so crowded she couldn't see what was going on beyond our seat.

"Mrs. Durst you already know about," I answered, "and Mr. Cullen just boarded."

**Author's Note: **Will be updated daily if you want it to be. I don't write for reviews, but it's hard to continue writing something no one seems interested in. So you know what to do.


	2. Seat Removal

**As the Wheels Turn**

**Author's note at the bottom.  
**

**Chapter Two - Seat Removal**

**BELLA**

The dusty gray sky released a blanket of rain, causing thin streams of water to dribble down the windows. Thunder rumbled, lightening lit up the sky and the bus kept on moving, removing us from civilization and bringing us into the wild.

After hearing paper being ripped from a notebook, I turned my head towards Jessica and watched as she placed the loose piece of paper on top of her notebook and frantically scribbled a few words before folding the paper up.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

She grinned. "A note. For Mike."

"Jess, dear, there's this invention called texting. It's how we communicate now. Passing notes is so early 2000's."

"Well, Lieutenant Smartass," she snapped, shooting me a quick look, "considering the fact we were told _not _to bring cell phones or anything valuable because the school won't be reliable for anything that may get stolen, I'd say writing notes is a good secondary option."

I lifted my hands up. "Retract the claws." I looked at Alice. "Our little Jessica is growing a backbone."

Alice said, "Your days as ruler are coming to an end."

"Now I'll have to find new minions." I sighed. "Do you have any idea how long that takes? You should start creating the form for applications."

Alice shook her head. "Jessica has showed me how to escape your grasp. You're on your own, Swan."

I feigned a gasp right before Jessica thrust the piece of paper in my hand.

"Quit being a nerd," she said, "and give that to Mike."

I stared at her blankly. "One, who made you boss? Two, how would you like it delivered? Should I stand up on this shaky bus and walk down the aisle and hand it to him before tripping on bag strap and breaking my neck? Or would you prefer first class? Turning your little note into a paper plane and flying it down to him?"

Jessica darted her eyes to the seat in front of mine. "Give it to Tyler and tell him to pass it down until it reaches Mike."

"Yeah, that sounds like fool proof plan," I replied dryly.

I leaned into the aisle and twisted around to stick my head and arm in the seat ahead of mine and tapped Tyler on his shoulder.

He did a quick double take. "Well, hello there."

I did the 'sup?' head nod. "Need you to be a paperboy for a second."

His brows crinkled together. "What exactly does that entail?"

"Passing a note to the person in front of you and telling them to make sure it reaches it's destination."

Tyler took the note. "And where is the destination?"

I nodded my head down the aisle. "Mr. Mike Newton."

He smirked. "Newton, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just do it."

"If I had a nickel for each time a girl told me that-"

I thumped his forehead. "Get to work. You're wasting precious time here. I mean, geez, we only have like 3 more hours on this bus."

"Do I get paid?"

"No. Now snap to it."

He sighed before tapping the person in front of him on the shoulder. That was when time slowed down and my heart sped up. I was too blinded by performing Jessica's mission that I forgot who was sitting two seats in front of us. My enemy. The devil reincarnated.

James twisted his ugly face backwards, looking down the aisle and meeting my eyes. He frowned at me as Tyler spoke.

"Hey man, give this to Mike."

James looked from me to Tyler. "What?"

Tyler spoke slowly, "See this note in my hand? It's for Mike."

_Don't say it. Don't say it._

He continued, "It's from Bella."

_Nooooooooooo. _

James smirked before reaching for the note, and before I could say anything, he opened the note and began to read it. I held my breath as I watched his expression turn from mild curiosity to blatant amusement.

"Jessica," I whispered, "What the hell does that note say?"

She turned from her conversation with Eric and asked, "Why?"

I pointed at James.

She followed with her eyes and her mouth dropped open. "No! Make him stop!"

James finished reading the note and looked in Mike's direction. "Mike!" he shouted, causing everyone on the bus to stop talking and pay attention to the disturbance.

"James!" I hissed. "It's not from me!"

James ignored me and continued shouting, "Bella wants to know if you packed any condoms! She's eager to give herself to you! Her first time!"

Laughter filled my ears.

My eyes bugged out of my head and I shot a glare at Jessica. "What the hell, Jessica? You never, ever, write that in a note! Never!" I reached over for her notebook, grabbed it and flung it at James' head. "It's not my note, dumbass," I practically screamed at him.

Unfortunately, the bus had gone silent during my tantrum and Mrs. Durst's screeching voice followed. "Isabella Swan!"

"Shit," I muttered.

James made an 'oooh' sound. "Mrs. Durst, Bella just called you a bitch."

"What the hell?" I shouted. "No, I didn't."

Mrs. Durst stood up and used her finger to gesture for me to walk towards her.

I looked around. "Um, we're on a bus. A moving bus."

Alice slapped my arm. "Bella, quit it. You're going to be sent home. Just shut your mouth."

"I didn't even do anything!" I screeched.

Tyler placed a notebook on my lap, the one I threw at James.

"Oh." I handed it back to Jessica.

Mrs. Durst said, "Now, Miss Swan."

I grabbed my purse and stood up, holding onto the brown seat so I wouldn't wobble and fall. I looked down at Alice. "I'll be back after this gets settled."

I moved forward, all eyes on me, and by the time I reached James' seat, his foot stuck out in the aisle and I tripped, nearly falling on the floor but catching myself in time.

I looked up at Mrs. Durst and pointed at James. "Did you see that?"

Mr. Cullen stood up. "Alright, James, come on. You can join Miss Swan up here."

I stared at my favorite teacher with incredulity. "You can't be serious. We'd kill each other."

Mrs. Durst answered. "We have no choice but to separate the two of you like a couple of kindergartners. Bella can slide in with me, and James will sit with Mr. Cullen."

I grumbled as I continued my walk forward and listened as James followed and bickered behind me. Both Durst and Cullen were standing up, waiting for their prisoners to join them. I glanced at Mrs. Durst as she signaled for me to scoot in by the window. I wanted to throw up. When I reached the front of the bus, I quickly dodged Mrs. Durst and brushed against Mr. Cullen, taking James' place.

Mrs. Durst lifted her arms up, as if to say 'whatever' and gestured for James to join her.

Mr. Cullen sat down beside me as I leaned my head against the cold window and mumbled, "Do you have any idea how ridiculous this is?" I peaked at him. "I didn't write that note. A friend did. I'd never sleep with Mike, and I'm not even a virgin."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't need the intimate details of your personal life, Bella."

I sat up straighter and slapped my thigh. "So, Edward, you're a teacher, teach me something."

He raised an eyebrow and stared down at me.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I'm bored. And it's your fault I was ripped away from my friends. You brought this on yourself. Now entertain me, sir."

He leaned in closer, making my heart skip a beat. "_You_ brought this on yourself, and don't call me Edward here."

I rolled my eyes. "Trying to appear professional in front of Mrs. Durst?"

"Precisely."

"Good luck with that. You're new here, so let me tell you something, no one gets on her good side. No one." I paused. "Not unless you spank me or something, I bet she'd like that."

He grinned. "You're in a time-out, stop talking."

"Why are you smiling?"

He shook his head. "No reason."

"Liar."

"Miss Swan," he chuckled, "everything you say is incredibly inappropriate and you're going to get me into trouble."

"Would that be such a bad thing? You're not really living until you're taking risks and doing what you want to do."

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "I'll try to remember that."

"You should. I'm offering you my pearls of wisdom for free. You're a lucky man."

He looked at me as if he were working out a difficult math problem in his head. Well, this was shaping up to be a great weekend.

**Author's Note: **I was blown away by the amount of people who reviewed. I honestly wasn't expecting that, so thank each and every one of you for reviewing. I was going to post this chapter sooner, but then I got nervous because I was afraid I'd let everyone down because this is a story I'm writing quickly, just to get back into writing regularly. Hopefully you guys will still read it.

**Oh, and Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it!  
**


End file.
